My New Story Idea
by Littlemiss44
Summary: This is a story I'm writing with my friends it's a action romance thing but they didn't have action so i'm putting suspence hope you will like it
1. Authors Note

Hi everyone who's reading this . I'm sorry I haven't written or updated lately my computer broke and I'm borrowing my sisters right now . Plus all of my writings were on my laptop not my sisters sooo yeah….

Also I'm thinking of writing a new story about assassins .. I'm actually writing this story with my friends so I hope you enjoy I'll try to upload it soon . I hope you like it!


	2. Main Girl Characters

Hey for the new story here are the Girl Characters and stuff.

Danielle (Danny) - Age : 16. Hair : Long ( lower back ) Brown hair with black streaks with bangs . Eyes : Deep Blue almost purple . Height : 5'9. Skinny .Trained to be an assassin since she was 3 ½ almost 4.

Weapon : Two Blades .

Jayden ( Jay ) - Age : 16 . Hair : Long ( mid back ) Dark Brown with light Brown highlights. Eyes : Dark Grey . Height : 5'8 . Really thin . Started training to be an assassin since she was 6 .

Weapon : Bow & Arrow

Annabel ( Belle ) - Age : 18 . Hair : Shoulder length light Brown , one red streak underneath . Eyes : Claming / deceiving Light Grey . Height : 5'10 . Skinny . Started training to be an assassin since she was 5.

Weapon : Sword

Hazel : Age : 17 . Hair : Just after Shoulder length Sandy Blond with Brown tints . Eyes : The most Hazel eyes ever . Height : 5'11 . Thin . Started training at the age of 7.

Weapon : Nun Chucks

Misty : Age : 19 . Hair : Long ( Mid Back ) Dark/Light Brown with side bangs . Eyes : Crystal Clear Blue . Height : 5'7 ½ . Skinny . Started training to be an assassin at the age of 12 .

Weapon : Laser gun

Natilie (Nat) : Age : 16 . Hair : Black with Blue & Pink streaks/highlights . Height : 5'8 . Thin . Started training to be an assassin at the age of 6.

Weapon : Daggers

Jane : Age : 15 . Hair Just before the shoulders Black with Green streaks/highlights . Eyes : Light Green with Black tints. Height : 5'6. Thin . Started training at the age of 6.

Weapons : Ninja Stars.

Rosily ( Rose ) - Age : 19 . Hair : Short shoulder length blond with black tips and black streaks . Eyes : Hazel / Green . Height : 5'10 ½ . Thin . Started training at the age of 10

Weapon : A laser shooter .

Later I'll write down their lives and characteristics along with the boys … what ? What's a story with out a little romance ?


	3. Here Are The Girls Stories

Here are the characters stories of how they came to be .

Danny : Danny didn't have the easiest life . She had to grow up fast along with training at a early age due to the fact that her parents died . She was then taken in by her Mom and Dads friends learning everything at the age of 3 ½ but when she was 13 her best friend Misty and secret crush / Misty's twin brother Dylan who both studied as well at the age of 16. She never got over her parents deaths but she realized she can hide her emotions and lead the assassin group while pretending everything's ok .And at the age of 14 she met Belle who was a lot like her .So it wasn't hard to become forever friends. But can't even the strongest people break down sometimes ?

Belle : Going rogue had been Annabel's only option. She took her chances and with a choice to kill or be killed. She never left herself be that vulnerable. After her entire town was massacred , Annabel was hunted down . At 16 , she had been assassinating the ones responsible for the villages death for years . Then she met Danny , she's been there for two years . Now at 18 , Belle is sorting through the past and trying to dissect the future.

Misty : Misty is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet … with a dark past. By the time her and her twin brother were 12 they were kidnapped by unknown people . By the age of 16 they had escaped and she started training harder then the kidnappers had her , along side Danny and Dylan. She had trust issues for a long time , but she soon realized she can trust people . By the time she was 17 she couldn't have enough of company around her .

Jay : Jay grew up in a fairly poor family . She always hunted for their food along with hers . She had to learn how to defend herself so at the age of 6 she trained while also hunting . By the time she was 10 she knew how to skin a deer and make her own bow & arrows . She liked to stay out of the spotlight , but wasn't afraid to step in it once in a while. She had to grow up before she was meant to but she is as strong as ever and she will always be that way.

Rose : Rose never fit in anywhere, whether it was school or walking on the side walk. She always got good grades, she was beautiful , she never question anyone. Was it the fact that she was quite , that she died some of her hair black, or that her parents were divorced? She never really knew why they whispered about her in the hallways and passed notes in class, but she does know she can count on the fellow assassins .

Nat :Nat had grown up not really knowing her family. Her mom wasn't the best. She never met her dad. When she was 7 she started to train because she technically didn't have anyone to protect her. She was never good with talking to people that was her younger sister Violet. So of course she stood on the side lines protecting her. She soon realized she can do things for her self too.

Jane: Jane had a step dad who hated her and treated her horribly. So when she tried to tell her mom, she never listened. When Jane was 5 she took Karate and decided she wanted to learn more so when she was 6 she was training more intensely. So when she was mad she'd practice, soon she practiced harder than a 6 year old should and not too long after passed out. She doesn't have the best control of her temper but joking around helps her a lot especially when her friends do too.

Hazel : Hazel grew up in her older siblings shadows. Always thinking she wasn't good enough because she could never live up to everyone's expectations. Soon she became tired of it. After being tired of being in their shadows she decided she wanted to be her own person. When she was 7 she took up Martial Arts . She always said ' I'm me and they have to deal with it , I'm done trying to live up to their expectations. I'm my own person now.' And she was.


End file.
